Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 52/@comment-109.100.178.217-20150122091510
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF LYRICAL AWC: VGRB VS ERBP BEGIN! 'VideoGameRapBattles:' Here we go, about to put Joeaikmen to an end, I've already swept the floor with TheMindofMe, this won't be a challenge! So listen here Element K, you know JohnLeJohn is your inspiration, everyone wants to be him, Epicnail is nothing but sycophants to the original parody! ProbablyNoah, nobody wants to see your rap series in this rap fight! So take a tip from Tigerisnormal, drop the fork as he drop the mic! SophisticatedShark is taking months to make rap series but he's still the greatest, here a preview on how JackBurton will die, Take his petty subscribers and multiply them by five! 'Justin Buckner:' Drakan95 treat his fans like their nothing but his money giving cattle. I can't take crap from BabyGG who only has eight battles! Sure, Teddyfail has a lot of fears, but that doesn't put him to shame, Especially since TP87 is a guy who's afraid to reveal his last name! Straigh Slinky, I'm coming in ham, you'll scream like your nine year old fans! TheDoctorTenGrinch is just a Fred look-a-like who tries hard to be Batman! Your-New-Overlord made an ERB tutorial? God, you're full of yourself, kid. This battle will end faster than VG vs H rap battles did! 'VideoGameRapBattles:' DWAS, step down, you've been begging to be in my videos for months on end. Epicnail, you can't be hating on me, experience the real world, half of your friends are AWCz! because TheMindofMe is an overweight, lonely, mental failure, yeah, I said! With a crappy series that only gets views cause of some weird ginger's edits! You guys be one hit wonders who needed BlackAvengers to get views! Wonder is stacking hundred thousands and mils before he met any of you! Dragonsblood23 won't need to spit another verse for seven months so go and suck it! I'm talking about TheMindofMe and that annoying voiced tone deaf kid who played SenatorBandicoot! 'Nathan Provost:' Hi! They call me Mr. Bling, or sometimes the AWC version who can't sing. I know everything you're about to say, Mr. Assyrian, thing. Firebrand songs aren't original, then who the fuck is she copying? She's probably just sayin' that 'cause you're jealous, besides, BreZ is so cocky, and, I really think Bobdave need to realize how much before you say you get the right. Loyg is probably only doin' rap battles 'cause he doesn't know how to actually fight. So here's Purplekiren, yeah, I'm back again! Now let's go back to InfamousONLY to hear him repeat everything I just said! 'VideoGameRapBattles:' Oh ok you sure got me there "Mr. Bling". SierraStalker should probably take a lesson or two before she try to sing. I'll take MindofMe so called original songs and crappy battle parodies! And make a better cover album and get more money than bluesocks and Lloyd! Wonder doesn't treat his fans like they are pawns, those guys are everything for him! Plus SilentMocker is only cocky and conceited because he has earned the right to be! So Jella is out, cause he don't need y'all now nor ever before, So who won? HORROR RAP BATTLES BY NOAH, GAME OVER! 'ERBParodies:' BlueBomber turn down people better than him because of their profile picture! Yeah TheMindofMe sucked dick, but the AWCz need critism too, so here's a lecture! Tell TKandMitt to turn up the vocals, I can't hear a sound! How pathetic, even Captain Warrior had to turn you down! IlluminatiMemes commented on your video? Wow, that's amazing! It's amazing that he could go through that terrible Mario impersonation! You know what'd make it better? How about a variety of voices! So you can try with all your views, but you could never destroy Tkid115! 'WoodenHornets:' Bantha117 is here, rising from FCPX, You guys are older than him,so get a life and have sex! BackToTheFuturama86, I don't wan't your New Blue, I'll make you feel blue, Honestly, even Alanomaly is a better editor than you! And Mind, can you handle the fact, you're an fucking asshole! P.S., there's something you seriously lack, a fucking backup vocal Hankaichou, for huck's sake, just do rap battles for fun, Time to export this rap battle, because the best verse is done!